


Glasses

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Longarm likes Blurrs glasses that's all, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurr gets new glasses. And he really Hates them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored..Here's something for Ya.

He hated them..

Soo much, he wanted to throw them off of a cliff, and just..not deal with them, it doesn't make it better that Bumblebee was Making fun of him, 

He hated how they fell off his face every time he looked down, or when he was looking down at a book, 

He hated how everyone was staring, like he changed his hair to Red, or got new boots, 

He hated the Cat remarks, from Rodimus, he didn't like being called

'Geek.' The girls laughed at him,  he had English Class next, 

'Great...' Blurr muttered he was Making his way. When someone called him a 'Ugly nerd.' That was the fifth, time this morning, he saw Mr.LongArm shaking students hands by his door as they walked in some didn't, 

Blurr took a deep breath, he shook his teachers hand, 

"You got new glasses today?" Longarm said looking up and down Blurr's body, 

Blurr tensed "Y-yeah." A small sheepish smile comes 

Longarm smiled a hand on blurr's shoulder

"You look good in them." Longarm said

Blurr blushed

_maybe these glasses weren't bad at all._


End file.
